Co nas kręci, co nas podnieca
by Lossie
Summary: Napisane za namową Fleur i pod wpływem frazy "Snape and his magical fingers". Bo... No właśnie - co nas kręci, a co nas podnieca? / Sequel in progress.


O Severusie Snapie można było powiedzieć wiele i równie dużo można było mu zarzuć.

Był wredny do granic wytrzymałości. Chłodny w obyciu, zamknięty w sobie i do bólu szczery. Miał alergię na kłamstwo, Gryfonów i Złotego Chłopca. Jego dzieciństwo było zupełnie oddzielną i z cała pewnością niezbyt ciekawą sprawą. Nie lubił ludzi, a ludzie nie lubili jego. W końcu przez kilka lat był aktywnym Śmierciożercą. I raczej nie zasłużył sobie tym na dozgonną miłość społeczności magicznej.

Jednak, mimo wszystko, Severus był magiczny.

Nie chodziło, oczywiście, o jego zdolności, lecz o niego samego. Hermiona przyglądała mu się wiele razy i za każdym razem dochodziła do wniosku, że coś w nim jest, choć nie do końca potrafiła zdefiniować co.

Poruszał się szybko, lecz jego ruchy były wyważone. Czasami wydawało jej się, że każdy musiał być zaplanowany i wystudiowany, bo nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie, by ktokolwiek by z natury tak perfekcyjny. Obserwowała go przez niemal siedem lat edukacji, podczas walki i cierpiącego w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Widziała mnogość jego masek i nadal nie wiedziała, która jest prawdziwa. Na dodatek nie była pewna, czy chce wiedzieć.

Jednak im dłużej patrzyła, tym bardziej umykało jej "to coś", więc pewnego dnia postanowiła spisać swoje myśli i pozbyć się ich z głowy raz na zawsze. W końcu fantazjowanie o nauczycielu nie było ani zdrowe, ani tym bardziej normalne.

Dzień przez zakończeniem jej ostatniego roku w Hogwarcie, usiadła w bibliotece, wyciągnęła czysty kawałek pergaminu i zaczęła pisać.

„_Co nas kręci, co nas podnieca" – czyli co fascynuje mnie w pewnym Nietoperzu:_

Przygryzła lekko gęsie pióro, po czym przyłożyła stalówkę do pergaminu.

_1. Oczy._

Snape miał oczy w kształcie migdałów. Czarnych tęczówek nie dało się odróżnić od źrenic. W zależności od tego, jakie emocje nim targały, w różny sposób je mrużył, jednak nigdy nie było widać w nich najdrobniejszych emocji.

Zawsze chłodne. Zawsze nieprzeniknione.

Hermiona wielokrotnie zastanawiała się, jak wyglądałyby rozpalone namiętnością. Czy Snape patrzy na kobietę, której pragnie, jak na wszystkich innych, czy też jego spojrzenie zmienia się pod wpływem pożądania?

Była pewna, że musiał kogoś pragnąć. Z własnego doświadczenia wiedziała, że w pewnym wieku to nieuniknione. Tylko... Jaki wtedy był?

_2. Usta._

Wąskie, ciemne i z pewnością chłodne.

Hermiona przypuszczała, że smakują mocną kawą. Wielokrotnie widziała, jak opróżnia kubki czarnego napoju w kuchni na Grimmauld Place, a pani Weasley biadoli nad skutkami takiej dawki kofeiny. Nie, żeby Snape kiedykolwiek jej słuchał.

W środku powinny być wilgotne i ciepłe, bo pomimo zewnętrznego chłodu, ten mężczyzna musiał mieć prawdziwie ognisty temperament.

Jego pocałunki powinny doprowadzać do obłędu.

Najpierw byłby delikatny. Bawiłby się ze swoją ofiara, by po chwili zaatakować. Możliwe, że lekko przygryzałby wargi swojej partnerki i łagodził ból językiem. Lekko gładziłby nim usta, badając ich kształt, a chwilę później zagłębiał w nich, rozpalając umysł i usidlając zmysły.

_"Tak, byłby w tym doskonały..."_ - przemknęło jej przez myśl.__

Mógłby zjechać nimi niżej - na szyję. Badać jej kształt, kosztować jej. Smakować piersi. Jego usta mogłyby zamykać się na brodawkach, a język mógłby drażnić je, sprawiając tym samym niewyobrażalną przyjemność.

_3. Skóra._

Snape pachniał ziołami i kawą. Hermiona potrafiłaby rozpoznać ten zapach nawet na końcu świata. Był nie do pomylenia i z całą pewnością _był_ pociągający. Słodko-gorzki.

Jego skóra z pewnością smakowałaby podobnie. Odrobinę gorzka od potu i słodka dla zasady. Zastanawiała się, czy zmieniałoby się to w zależności do miejsca, w którym znalazłyby się usta partnerki i dochodziła do wniosku, że nie ma to większego znaczenia.

_4. Dłonie._

Snape z pewnością miał wspaniałe dłonie. Duże, smukłe, o długich palcach. Zapewne potrafił robić przy ich pomocy o wiele przyjemniejsze rzeczy, niż zabijanie.

Nie trudno byłoby wyobrazić sobie te palce gładzące wnętrza ud. Delikatnie. By podrażnić, zdenerwować, ale nie dawać pełnej satysfakcji.

Zaciskające się na piersiach. Muskające wargi, wchodzące między nie i wreszcie zagłębiające się - najpierw powoli, później coraz szybciej. Dające rozkosz i spełnienie.

_5. ..._

- Co pani robi, panno Granger? - usłyszała jedwabisty głos nad sobą i poderwała się gwałtownie. Pergamin spadł na podłogę, a atrament rozlał się na stolik. Snape schylił się, by go podnieść. Przeczytał i uśmiechnął się. Hermiona _czuła _pulsowanie w dole brzucha i wilgoć między nogami.

_„Cholera!"_

- Może... Może mi pan oddać moją własność, profesorze? - zapytała drżącym głosem. Wiedziała, że jej policzki są czerwone ze wstydu i upokorzenia, jednak mimo wszystko hardo spojrzała mu w oczy.

To, co w nich zobaczyła, na chwilę odebrało jej zdolność do jakiegokolwiek wysławiania się.

- Zapraszam do gabinetu, panno Granger - powiedział, zwijając pergamin. - Przedyskutujemy pani punkt widzenia.

Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem, lecz szybko zebrała się w sobie. Schowała rzeczy do torby i na drżących nogach ruszyła za nim, zastanawiając się, czy którekolwiek z jej przypuszczeń okaże się prawdziwe.


End file.
